


Camp MBTI

by fearofElderly353



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Analysis, MBTI, psychological profiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearofElderly353/pseuds/fearofElderly353
Summary: In which the readers and the author explore and discuss the personality types of our favorite Camp Camp characters, because *something* (the internet) failed to provide a forum which already covered this topic.Feel free to comment your own suggestions, contentions, and thoughts, or even just, random words; this work is an open discussion.





	1. Introduction

Before we go into typing the characters, I should probably explain what the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator is, to those of you who don't already know, in the first place. (Skip introduction if you're already familiar with typing. Or don't- that's okay too.) 

The best way to think of the MBTI theory and its types are as sets of cognitive functions which serve to determine how the thought process works. MBTI type doesn't necessarily determine what one's interests will be, or even how intelligent one is; it simply provides sixteen frameworks for thinking which the populace can be split into(shown below:).

 

 

 

One's initial introduction to the theory probably occurs when he or she takes an online test for class or work. The format of the test itself generally consists of questions which rate one's relatability to a statement such as "you like to leave matters undecided in case a better option make itself known down-the-road" on a preference scale ranging from "definitely agree" to "absolutely not." When the test is completed, the test-taker is sorted into one of sixteen four-letter-types, with each letter representing a side of a dichotomist fundamental of human personality; (E) Extroversion Vs. (I) Introversion, (S) Sensing Vs. (N) iNtuition, (T) Thinking Vs. (F) Feeling, and (J) Judging Vs. (P) Perceiving.

According to the very tip of the MBTI theory(its most basic principles), each of these indicators expresses a preference for the way an individual comprehends his circumstances. For instance, iNtuition and Sensing are considered to be one's perceiving function. If Sensing is dominant, as in an ISTJ, then one may prefer to gain concrete data from his senses, as in the 1950s show Dragnet: "Just the facts, ma'am." (Wade E. Pickerman, 2014) If iNtuition is dominant, as in an INFP, a person may prefer to rely on theory, and to seek patterns in the world.

And, of course, these four letters really are only just the top of the mountain, but they're enough to go by for first-timers.

While the application of this theory onto tangible human life is somewhat questionable(although I'd definitely fight for its credibility), it's great to use as a writing tool- a way to check a character's consistency. It's also fun to type the characters of a beloved show or book to see which characters one is most closely related to, type-wise.

Unfortunately, I've had little luck in finding a forum which covered Camp Camp characters- and that is quite a shame, as the characters really are... interesting, so feel free to comment your own suggestions, contentions, and thoughts, or even just, random words; this work is an open discussion!

Thanks, and... best wishes.

-Author

 

 


	2. Three Little Shits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters discussed in this chapter: Max, Nikki, and Neil

**Max** \- ENTP/ INTJ

 **Nikki** -  ESFP 

**Neil-** ISTJ/ INTP 


	3. Camp Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters discussed in this chapter: David, Gwen, and Cameron Campbell

**David** \- ESFJ 

 **Gwen** \- INFP

 **Cameron Campbell** \- ESTP/ ENTP

 **Quartermaster** \- ISTP 


	4. Magic Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters typed in this chapter: Nerris and Harrison

**Nerris** \- INTP

 **Harrison** \- ENTP, maybe ENFP ( ? He's kind of a troll, and he seems to be spontaneous and prideful in a childish NeTi way- even though Max has the same type, Max is much more developed than Harrison is, and has been exposed to harsher conditions which pushed him into a Ti-Si kind of loop)


	5. Flower Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters typed in this chapter: Erin, Tabii, and Sasha.

 

 **Erin-** ISFJ (I'm not sure, we haven't seen too much of her yet) 

 

 **Tabii** \- ENFP (she's got a heck ton of Fi and Si, and the spontaneity of a true Ne type)

 **Sasha** \- ESFJ/ ESTJ (not too sure whether the interests she expresses are due to her own ideologies or those of her parents) 


	6. Artists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters typed in this chapter: Dolph, Ered, and Preston

**Dolph** \- ISFP

 **Ered** - ISTP

 **Preston** \- ENFJ


	7. Odd Man Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character typed in this chapter: Space Kid

**Space Kid-** ENFP


	8. Cult Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters typed in this chapter: Daniel and Jen

**Daniel** \- ENTJ 

**Jen** \- ESFJ/ ISFJ (I've no clue what she'd really be like, but her fascination with appearance plus a cultist mentality has me leaning towards XSFJ)


	9. David's Female Love Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters typed in this chapter: Bonquisha and miscellaneous Waitress

**Bonquisha** \- ESFP

 **Miscellaneous Waitress** \- ESFJ (probably- again, there are certain characters we haven't really seen a lot of)


	10. Casper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character typed in this chapter: Jasper

**Jasper** \- ENFP (until further notice)


	11. Woodscouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters typed in this chapter: Pikeman, Petrol, and Snake

**Pikeman** \- ESTJ 

**Petrol** \- ISFJ (Not completely sure on this one; all that's been shown so far is that he's incredibly loyal, to the point of falling into a pit of acid for his teammates, and that he doesn't talk) 

**Snake** \- ISTJ (Si, icy, introverted, and willing to put his feelings aside to accomplish the mission) 


	12. That's All, Folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters typed in this chapter: Platypus, rebel squirrel, and government officials.

**Platypus** \- ESFP

 **Squirrel Rebel** \- ISFP

 **Government officials** \- ESTP


End file.
